


Niff Candy Necklace

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niffbastian posted a prompt awhile ago asking for someone to write a fluffly Niff story about them sharing a candy necklace,…..I couldn't resist and so this little drabble was born</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niff Candy Necklace

Nick walked into his and Jeff's dorm and found Jeff on the bed lying on his stomach reading "Hey, Babe, whatcha reading?" asked Nick

Jeff sighed "History, I swear I've been reading for hours for that stupid test tomorrow" he sighed

Nick chuckled "Baby, we've been over that material over and over again, take a break with me?" he asked

Jeff nodded throwing his book on the floor and rolling on his back.

Nick smiled and crawled on the bed he then straddled Jeff's hips "I love you, Jeffie" he said

Jeff didn't care how many times Nick said he loved him it still made his heart flutter. They had only been dating for a couple months but they both knew that they truly did love one another. "I love you too, Nicky" he replied

Nick leaned down and gave Jeff a kiss noticing the candy necklace Jeff had put on earlier that day. He smiled and leaned down taking a couple pieces of the candy off the necklace as he kissed his boyfriend's neck.

Jeff gasped and froze this was new territory for them "N-Nicky, what are you d-doing?" he asked

Nick looked up at Jeff "taking candy from your necklace" he said then he saw the unsure look on Jeff's face "Baby, I-I'm sorry did I go to far?" he asked

Jeff shook his head "N-no you just surprised me is all. It felt good, I just wasn't expecting it"

Nick looked into Jeff's eyes "Jeffie, do you want me to stop?"

Jeff shook his head "No, Baby, it felt good. You can keep doing it if you want" he said blushing

Nick smiled "Ok, Jeffie" he said leaning down to kiss Jeff's neck once more loving the soft breathy moans Jeff was making

"N-Nicky?" Jeff asked breathlessly

Nick paused and looked up "Yes, Six?"

Jeff smiled at the nickname and then leaned up slightly and took the necklace off "Can I t-try that on you?" he asked shyly holding the candy necklace out to Nick

Nick smiled and nodded taking the necklace and putting it on then capturing Jeff's lips in a kiss "Of course you can Baby" he said lying down next to Jeff and smiling when Jeff straddled his hips

Jeff was slightly nervous they had never gone beyond kissing on the mouth but he wanted to make Nick feel good the way Nick made him feel good. He leaned down and started kissing Nick then slowly made his way down Nick's jaw to his neck and taking pieces off the necklace like Nick had done.

Nick hummed in appreciation as Jeff started making his way down his jaw to his neck "Jeffie, that feels good" he said

Jeff smiled "You like that, Nicky?" he asked as he took more candy from the necklace while kissing at Nick's neck

Nick nodded "Yeah I like that" he said tangling his hand in Jeff's blonde hair and gently tugging as he softly moaned

Jeff moaned as Nick tugged at his hair "N-Nicky! I-I think we should s-stop and c-cool down" he said breathlessly

Nick nodded "O-okay, Jeffie," he gasped as Jeff lie down next to him cuddling into his side. Nick caught his breath and wrapped his arm around Jeff "I love you Jeffie" he said threading his hand through Jeff's hair

Jeff smiled "I love you too, I'm sorry but it was getting a little too heated" said Jeff closing his eyes enjoying Nick's hand in his hair

Nick shook his head "It's ok Jeffie, I'd rather stop than do something neither one of us is ready for and regret it" he said kissing the top of Jeff's head


End file.
